


Near the End

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria looks back on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near the End

Astoria lay in the bed she had shared with her husband. Her mind travelled along the path that the Fates had woven for her.

Her life spun further by Clotho every time Lachesis thought of another event, or direction her life should take. It was only now, at the age of ninety four, that Atropos was sharpening her scissors to cut it.

She had never really expected anything in life; only to marry another pureblood. She had never thought that she would marry Draco Malfoy. Never thought that he would give her the love she deserved and a beautiful son.


End file.
